inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 10 : Someone that you've lost
Akuji : Thanks Mikuzi ! Mikuzi : No problem ! Aphrodi : Hmph we see each other back *After that they are in the house of Akuji and Haruna* Haruna : Can you help me with something messages ? Akuji : Awww Come on ! Haruna : Ok you then are not gonna eat today Akuji : Come on i'm starvin' ! Haruna : Come with me and you will get some Ice cream Akuji : .....Fine... *Akuji and Haruna are going to the shop and are buying food for the players* Haruna : Ok bye ! Seller : Bye ! Akuji : Let's go *Akuji's bracelet (That he get's from his real mother) falled down* Akuji : My bracelet *Akuji runs and picked up his bracelet but an car was drivin' * Driver : Look out kid ! Akuji : What ?... *Akuji was to late to move* Haruna : AKUJI ! *Haruna pushes Akuji away* *Akuji falls down* Akuji : What Haruna !!!! *Haruna was hitted by the car* Akuji : Haruna ! *Akuji was runing to Haruna* Akuji : Come on wake up don't let me down !! Haruna :......................................... Akuji : HARUNA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone call an ambulance ! Driver : Hello can i get an ambulance so quick as possible ! *Haruna was in the blood* Ambulance : TATU TATU TATU ! (XD) Nurse : Pick her up ! Medic 1 : Yes miss ! *The medics are picking Haruna up* *Akuji was in the car* *They are arrived* Akuji : Haruna please don't die ! *Haruna is in the help room* ???? : What happend ? Akuji : Haruna was hitted by a car ???? : Be strong my friend Akuji : I do ! by the way who are you ? ???? : I'm Sakuma nice to meet you Akuji : Me to my name is Akuji ! Sakuma : Let her alone Akuji she needs rests Akuji : (Haruna please be alright) Sakuma : A guy wants to join you're club Akuji : Who ? Sakuma : Noah, Noah Dreams Akuji : Ok i wanna see his talent *Noah was in a room training his football skills* Akuji : Uhm..Hello ? Noah : What ? yo-yo-yo-you are the captain from The Blue Flames Akuji : That's right my name is Akuji Tsukiakari i have heard from Sakuma that you want to join my club Noah : Yes because i'm really talented with soccer Akuji : Ok let's see what you have got ! Noah : Let's go to the roof ! *Noah and Akuji are in the Roof* Akuji : Give it you all ! Noah : Alright ! Noah : Holy art : Judgement ! (40 TP) *The Ball was full of Light element and Dark* Akuji : (Let's use this hissatsu) Ultimate Dark Catch ! (60 TP) *Noah faileds with his hissatsu* Noah : Not bad my friend Akuji : You to (Oh my god my hands are burned of, of that hissatsu) Akuji : You're now one of us ! Noah : I can't believe it i did it ! Akuji : You are a Forwarder/Midfielder from now on Noah : Ok i will think about it *Sakuma is coming* Sakuma : We have bad news, Akuji Akuji : Don't tell me..... Sakuma : She died, i'm sorry Akuji Akuji : (DAMN...i will win every match for you Haruna) *Akuji is running to the help room* Akuji : Where is....she ? Sakuma : What the.... Akuji : I can't believe this ! Akuji : She is not in her bed Noah : Akuji i will help you i promise ! Akuji : Thanks Noah ! *Akuji is going to the club house with Noah* Akuji : Team i will introduce you to our new player Noah Dreams ! Noah : Pleased to meet you all ! Everyone : Welcome ! Akuji : Team i must have to tell you something about our catch Akuji : Haruna..........died Everyone : What ?!? Kazuka : How??Can?? June : whatthe???? Akuji : She died and escaped we need a new coach Sakuma : Let that be me ! Everyone : WHAT !?!? Akuji : You are welcome Sakuma ! Akuji : This is our new coach Sakuma ! Noah : Yay Sakuma is our new coach but damn that we have not Haruna Akuji : We will head tomorrow to our school Raimon Junior High ! Everyone : Yes captain ! Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames